castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Siege Weapons
__TOC__ Siege Weapons are massive weapons or armies that can be summoned to assault difficult opponents. While fighting Epic World Monsters, depending on how you access the monster, you may help to build siege weapons. Creating siege weapons are different than regular fighting. Siege weapons are created after X number of people help to build one. You can recruit people to assist with building a weapon via a Call To Arms. Until X people help to build a siege weapon, siege weapons don't affect the battle. Helping to build a siege weapons takes 1 stamina. You can help build a siege weapon without actually fighting an Epic World monster. This is useful if you want to help someone kill an Epic World monster if that monster already had the max number of people fighting it. It is possible to kill Epic World monsters without making siege weapons, but it is much '''harder. The link to help build a siege weapon is: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?user=CASTLEAGE_ID&action=doObjective&mpool=3 The link to help build a Raid siege weapon is: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/raid.php?user=CASTLEAGE_ID'&action=doObjective If you look at the link up to the first place where the Facebook ID appears, it is the regular monster link. Without the second half, anyone following that URL will only be able to fight the monster, and not help build any siege weapons. For helping to build a siege weapon, you will earn 1-3 experience, and a variable amount of gold up to 100,000. For helping to construct Siege Weapons, you can unlock Achievements. There are up to 10 different siege weapons per monster. Each siege weapon does a set amount of damage after a set number of people help build one. Sylvanas Siege Weapon List Deathrune Siege Siege Weapon List Cronus, The World Hydra Siege Weapon List Battle of the Dark Legion Siege Weapon List Genesis, the Earth Elemental Siege Weapon List Skaar Deathrune Siege Weapon List Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental Siege Weapon List Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon Siege Weapon List Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon Siege Weapon List Azriel, the Angel of Wrath Siege Weapon List War of the Red Plains Siege Weapon List Alpha Mephistopheles Siege Weapon List Gehenna, The Fire Elemental Siege Weapon List Lion's Rebellion Siege Weapon List Notes * You may actually help in building ''each siege weapons for a monster. For instance, suppose you're fighting Cronus, The World Hydra and you've already helped in summoning siege cannons, after the siege cannons get launched another siege weapon summoning bar will appear - this time for blizzard. You can help again by clicking on call to arms then clicking on the link that appears. * You can actually "help yourself" in building the siege weapon for your own monsters. Just paste the URL of the help link in your own browser. * When the siege weapon is launched, names appear in the order of clicks. The first clicker for the siege weapon will be the first name; the last clicker will be listed as the last name. * If the summoner has Stone Guardian equipped as active general when a siege weapon is launched, the damage of the Siege Weapon will be increased 3-10%, depending on the general's level. * This needs confirmation: Original siege url has two castle age id:s, i think secondary id is made to determine who gave that link, but somehow its nowdays allways same than first when you do CTA (were not allways like this). So could changing secondary id for your own, give you loot bonus at the end? Depending of clicks that monster will receive trought that link. True or False? Category:Monsters Siege Weapons